


Free and Fine

by Naomida



Series: Howl at the Moon [9]
Category: Fantastic Four, Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mercy Thompson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were to ask him, Loki would tell you that he had absolutely no idea how he had managed to get attached to this stupid pack – and that would be the absolute truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free and Fine

Loki wasn't a team player. Even back when it was only him, Odin, Frigga and Thor, he hadn't been and spending the two hundred following years being the Marrok's henchman hadn't helped.

People were afraid of him for a lot of very valid reasons: he hated everyone, he was way too powerful and could kill almost anyone if he wanted, he wasn't even a normal werewolf and, more than anything, _he hated everyone_.

Or at least that was what he had thought, because ever since he had had the brilliant idea of submitting to Alpha Sue Storm, he had not murdered a _very_ considerable amount of people considering how annoying everyone was.

Really, Sue should have thanked him.

“Wait I don't get it.” repeated Peter, frowning.

Johnny was making starry eyes at him and watching him like he had hung the Moon and it was starting to make Loki feel nauseous.

“If no one is born a werewolf, then who was the first one, and why is Loki the exception?”

“My mother was a witch.” very calmly repeated Loki.

“So she magically passed down the werewolf genes to you?”

Namor snorted at the face Loki made, but he chose to ignore him and close his eyes for a second to gather up the last of his patience.

If he killed Peter he would also have to kill Johnny and he appreciated Sue too much to have her be mad at him.

“Also, does that mean you have magical powers too?” continued Peter, because even after months of living amongst werewolves he still had not a single ounce of self-preservation in him.

“I know a way to keep you alive for hours as I tear your trachea out of your throat.” he replied, eyes narrowing.

“He's not lying.” informed Namor when Peter turned scared eyes to him.

“And he will do no such things,” added Johnny, squeezing his mate's shoulders, “don't worry babe.”

Peter still cleared his throat and refused to look away from his knees.

“He does do magic.” sighed Namor when no one made a sound for more than two minutes – and Loki was seriously contemplating killing him when he smirked at him, knowing exactly that it was the kind of information Loki didn't want this pack to know.

“Oh my god, _for real_?!” exclaimed Peter, suddenly looking up at him with big curious eyes.

He was staring at Loki's left eyebrow and that weirdly made him want to check if there was something wrong with it – which was completely _ridiculous_ , because he was used to people not looking him in the eyes. No one except maybe the Marrok and Thor, who was too stupid to know better, ever met his eyes and didn't die two seconds flat later.

“What can you do?” pushed Peter because, once again, no self-preservation whatsoever on his part.

“I can make people explode with my eyes.” lied Loki, glaring.

Namor laughed out loud at this one.

Really, some days Loki was totally regretting biting him.

“Come on Lok'!” said Johnny, smiling crookedly because he knew exactly how much Loki hated that stupid surname, “don't be shy and show us!”

Some days, between glaring his way out of having to do the dishes and hiding his cellphone in the woods so Thor and Reed's incessant texts and calls would finally stop, it was hard for him to remember that he was the _second more powerful wolf in the whole continent_.

That day was totally this kind of day.

“What am I? Some kind of magician here for your amusement?” he asked, trying to sound as condescending as he could.

“If that's how you wanna see it then yeah.” replied Johnny, shrugging a shoulder and wrapping an arm around Peter, still smiling.

Namor snickered, because he had been sitting here in his stupid short shorts for at least an hour just to make annoying noises and smirk smugly at him, knowing how much it irritated him.

Which was why Loki decided to turn his stupid shorts into a bright pink tutu, earning laughs from Peter and Johnny and an outraged little scream from Namor.

“Oh my _god_! You need to do that to Ben's _whole closet_!” cried out Johnny between fits of laughter.

 

 

***

 

 

Victor's wolf was barely more civil than Victor's human form, which was why Loki actually didn't actively dislike him. In good days, he could almost say that he liked him.

That day, for instance, was a barely okay day, but Victor's quiet presence next to him wasn't as annoying as it could have been. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Loki was in his wolf form too, or maybe it was because Victor was one of the only member of the pack not stupid enough to actively try to annoy him, but he was almost glad to not be alone in his brooding.

Reed, of course, was standing a few meters behind, on two feet and looking worriedly at his mate because he never let Victor get too far from him, not ever since the wolf had taken control, but he was silent and mostly ignoring him so Loki didn't mind too much.

Sue, however, was becoming a problem.

She was standing next to Reed, her arms crossed, and even if every time he looked over his shoulder at her and always found her looking at anything but him, he could feel her eyes on his back as he slowly made his way through the woods. She knew that something was up and was probably waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Loki wasn't willing to tell her anything about the situation. Not yet anyway.

Something caught Victor's attention and his head snapped to the left, his whole body becoming immobile. It was probably nothing but a small animal, but that seemed to amuse Reed who chuckled softly at that and finally joined his mate, barely stopping to take his shoes and t-shirt off before he was kneeling next to him and starting to shift.

It took him five minutes and Loki averted his eyes the whole time, but once the man was gone and a small gray wolf was replacing him Victor finally made some noise by loudly howling up at the clear blue sky. Reed joined him immediately and Loki waited a little before doing the same as them.

When they finally stopped and Victor and Reed both started running in the direction of the thing that had caught Victor's eyes Loki looked back at Sue and came face to face with a red eyed white wolf.

Normally, it would have made him roll his eyes, but he just huffed instead and lunged after the couple, knowing that the other Alpha would follow him.

 

 

***

 

 

If you were to ask him, Loki would tell you that he had absolutely no idea how he had managed to get attached to this stupid pack – and that would be the absolute truth. Sue was fine, although she paid too much attention to what her wolves wanted and not enough thinking about what they truly _needed_. Jim and Victor were okay. Reed and Peter weren't that bad, even though they were too young and inexperienced, which got onto his nerves. Ben and Johnny were the absolute worse and Loki would have strangled them both with his bare hands if he could have gone away with it.

Namor was a whole other thing.

He was infuriating, and insolent, and stubborn, and so, _so_ irresistible.

Loki knew he was mostly craving the intimacy of someone who had known him for a long time and called him out on his bullshit because of that, but that didn't stop him from kissing Namor as if this was his last night on Earth and the only chance he had at keeping on living.

The fact that Namor was moaning into his mouth and painfully clawing at his shoulders in answer, his hips buckling against him when Loki pressed him more firmly into the mattress, wasn't exactly making him reconsider his course of action.

“God, I can't believe they're back to fucking each other.” grumbled Johnny when he passed in front of Namor's bedroom's door.

Namor just moaned louder, making Loki smirk and start to roll his hips against his, determined to make him scream and forget his name before the end of the hour.

 

 

***

 

 

“We have a problem,” said Amora “and I'm not sure I can keep lying for you.”

Loki looked over his shoulder to make sure that everyone in Sue's bed was still sleeping before slowly closing the bedroom's door behind him and paddling over the stairs. He quickly joined the kitchen and slipped out into the backyard where no one would be able to listen to him without him knowing that they were here.

“You don't have to worry about Thor, he won't do anything.”

“I'm worrying about _The Marrok_.” she snapped back.

Loki felt all the blood leave his face.

“Why?”

“He's been asking _way_ too many questions about this pack of yours. I'm not sure it's still safe for you to stay here.”

“I'm gonna need a lot more details if you expect me to leave everything behind and make a run for it.” he commented, sitting down on the garden table.

“I think he's planning on a visit.”

“He's the _Marrok_ , he won't cross the whole country just to check up on such a small and insignificant pack.”

“Maybe, but he can send someone.”

“If you say Sif I'm gonna scream.” he warned, jaw flexing dangerously.

“I'm thinking Thor or Frigga, which would probably be worse.”

“I can deal with the both of them,” he dismissed, pretending he couldn't hear Amora's answering sardonic snort, “it's the Marrok I'm worried about. Does he have any idea?”

“No, he still thinks you're just trying to fit in or found a mate or something.”

This was Loki's time to snort.

“Thanks. I'll keep it in mind.”

“No problem.” she replied, “And don't forget to call me if you ever decide to have your own pack, California's starting to get dull without you here.”

“I know.” he smiled.

The 'I miss you too' was heavily implied but he knew she understood it.

 

 

***

 

 

“I hate to have to do that, but I'm thinking we need your help.” said Stark, frowning and looking anywhere but at him.

“I know.” replied Loki, lips curling into a smirk as he leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs.

Despite all of his flaws, Stark certainly knew a thing or two about style and comfort and his mansion was made out of Loki's very dream. Maybe if one day he finally snapped and killed him, he could have the house and leave the pack to Rogers.

“This is serious,” he said, scowling even more and his legs starting to nervously bounce, “we can't have Bucky gone and Natasha waiting indefinitely for him like that. You need to order him to come back.”

“Is that a Rembrandt above your fireplace?” replied Loki, his eyes turned to the painting that he _knew_ for a fact was a real.

Stark growled low in his throat and Rogers' right hand immediately snapped up to grab him by the bicep and hold on tight until the other Alpha grimaced and stopped what he was doing. Stark turned his furious glare to the blond next to him and for a moment, it seemed like they totally forgot that Loki was here and started having an entire silent conversation just with their eyes.

Watching them interact like that, Loki understood their decision to share their pack instead of fighting for power or splitting it in two. They seemed to balance each other out and, there was no doubt about it, were going to realize that they were mate any moment now. Loki was just hoping that it would unfold while he was still here, just so he could make fun of Stark.

“We can't just send Natasha away,” murmured Stark right before breaking his eye-contact with Rogers by looking down and turning his head the other way.

Rogers' fingers flexed on his arm but he didn't let go of him.

“Phil Coulson lives just a county over, down South, and has experience dealing with wolves in the same situation as her,” commented Loki.

That got the two Alpha's attention to immediately snap back to him, Stark still looking furious and Rogers looking a slightly bit comforted. What had happened to Thomas Raymond, Jim Hammond and Bucky Barnes was quite terrible, but there wasn't anything else that Loki, or anyone for that matter, could do other than giving them time and making sure that the collateral damage was kept to a minimum and, with that, Loki got up, gave each of them a brief nod and saw himself out.

 

 

***

 

 

“ _Please_ , do hear me before hanging up brother,” pleaded Thor and, for just a second, Loki was so astounded he didn't realize that everyone in the kitchen, meaning _everyone in the pack_ , was staring at him and very obviously listening in.

He internally cursed Thor for pulling this on him – for _daring_ to call _Sue_ because Loki wouldn't answer his calls – as he got up from the breakfast nook, got out into the backyard and didn't stop walking and clutching the phone until he was surrounded by high trees and bushes.

“What?!” he hissed between clenched teeth, feeling the burning anger, the one that had been here ever since the day he had left the Marrok and flew there, slowly fill him and threatening to take control.

“ _Brother_ ,” breathed Thor, this idiot.

This _absolute fucking idiot_.

Sue's phone cracked a little under Loki's grip and he forced himself to take a sharp breath in and relax his fingers.

“Brother, _please_ , talk to me,” begged Thor, apparently not aware yet that the _last thing_ Loki wanted was to actually do just that. “I… I don't know what happened and what I did wrong, but I'll do my best to make amends to you.”

The bitter laugh escaped Loki before he could try to swallow it down and he heard with perfect clarity the wounded sound Thor made in reply.

“The only thing I want from you, _brother_ ,” replied Loki, putting as much venom into the last word as he could and hearing that wounded sound again, “is for you to leave me alone and _never_ get in contact with me. _Never_. In fact, I don't even want you to ask other people about my whereabouts. I want you to completely _disappear_ from my life, as if you had never existed, and for me to do the same for you. I want you to understand that you are _dead_ to me, and that I'm dead to you.”

There was no answer. Just harsh breathing and a stunned silence and, before he started screaming and losing it for real, Loki ended the call and tightened his grip on the phone until it cracked and fell appart, promising himself to buy Sue a new one.

 

 

***

 

 

No one talked to him for the rest of the day and when he walked into Namor's bedroom that evening, the other man said nothing. He just pushed him down on his bed face down, ass up, and pushed into him with so much force that for a while Loki forgot all about his problems and where the line between pain and pleasure was.

When he actually went to bed, several hours later and his whole body feeling sore, Sue gently maneuvered his head so it was pillowed on her shoulder as Victor's wolf snuggled up between his back and Reed, groaning softly as if to reassure him and, right in that moment, as Peter tiredly wished everyone to have happy dreams and got sleepy answers in return, it hit him, that he was actually part of this pack, and that all of these stupid and ridiculous wolves were taking care of him and had his back no matter what, whether he liked it or not.

Strangely, this idea made him smile.


End file.
